Fairy Dust
by DeeDee The Dragon-Cat
Summary: Well, this is another one-shot collection, with any pairing that you guys suggest! Not as bad as it sounds, I just suck at summaries like everyone else. R&R! Oh, and this is rated T because, this is Fairy Tail! You don't know what to expect! ON HIATUS
1. GrayZa

**HEY!**

**You all know that I write for HTTYD.**

**Well, I decided to take a turn of events.. and write a bit for Fairy Tail!**

**Well, this one is for my fav couples or crack pairing, simply because there isn't enough GrayZa (GrayXErza) out on this site**

**Oh, and this is AU, or, they are not in the world where they have magic, but in a college.**

**Oh, and (AGAIN!) if you think this sucks, scroll down to the bottom of the page and read the message at the bottom. You will like it.**

**So, read on!**

_(WHERE_THE_HECK_DID_THAT_LINE_BREAK_THING_GO?!)_

_(ITALICS= ERZA'S DREAM)_

_The monster was diving forward again like it always did in this part of the dream._

_ She requiped once again, hoping to have a chance against the demon, or at least stop the next turn of events. Like she always thought at this part._

_But no- the thing had to carry out the job it was supposed to do. Somehow, it was able to throw something at her._

_The monster must have been a wizard in disguise, for the thing it sent flying was a spell._

_Before the thing could hit her, and before she could do anything to stop it, a figure pushed her out of the way. Like it always did in this part._

_The figure was hit by it in a matter of moments. He was dead. Gray. Was. Dead._

_It took a second for her dream-self to process this through her mind, like always. It always did this. Even when she thought she was about to change it._

**_Gray. Was._ _Dead_.**

_(WHAT_I_SAID_BEFORE_ABOUT_LINE_BREAKS!)_

She bolted upright with a small scream. Why did she keep having that dream? What was with the thing that kept hitting Gray?

Erza looked out the window of her dorm at college. It was the middle of the night, and she could see the window of the boy's dorm across the field.

It wouldn't hurt if she just went over to see Gray, would it?

The funny thing was, she was the one who was supposed to keep the girls from sneaking _out_, and she was doing it! Oh, well.

She climbed out the window, glad that she was on the first floor and began hiking across the grass in her pajamas.

Upon reaching his window, she tapped on it. Footsteps came from inside, and she stepped back as Gray opened it.

"Whatcha need, Erza?" He mumbled tiredly. Erza smiled despite the fact that she was also tired.

"Hm, mind if I come in?" She asked. The shirtless boy nodded, and she climbed in.

"You have that nightmare, again?" Gray mumbled, landing face-first on his bed.

She nodded, and he rolled over.

"You wanna talk, or somthin' else?"

"Well.. you- You mind if I stay?" Erza answered nervously, looking down.

"Whatevah.. yah wan.." He mumbled, obviously not hearing her completely.

She smiled again, then slowly sat down on the edge of the bed.

Hopefully, she wouldn't have any more nightmares that night.

_(Where_IS_THAT_LINE_BREAK_WHEN_YOU_NEED_IT?!)_

**Well, that's all!**

**But, above, I promised something special, and here it is-**

**YOU CAN SUBMIT IDEAS FOR ME TO TYPE BY REVIEWING!  
**

**I accept all pairings, (Gruvia, JerZa, although you can obviously tell I don't support them, I will do them, and don't forget bout NaLu!)**

**If no one reviews with an idea, then I will be doing a GaLe one, next. (GajeelXLevy!)**

**Here is the format-**

**PAIRING- (I'm using mine as an example!) GrayXErza, GrayZa**

**PLOT- Erza has nightmares, goes to Gray.**

**SETTING- AU, at a college, in their dorms.**

**Well, that is how it will go, and I hope someone reviews!**

**I WILL UPDATE WHEN I GET TWO SUGGESTIONS!  
**

**-DeeDee(Dragon)**


	2. GrUvia

**OMG!**

**I can't believe I actually got reviews.. Oh. And thanks for the suggestions, guest!**

**This one is Gruvia. (Although I don't support it.. :O!)**

**ALSO-**

**REPLY TO REVIEWS-**

**Iceberry2666- Why did you put a :P face there, sis?**

**OK, now, on with the story!**

**Oh, and sorry guest, but I'm changing it into a coffee shop instead of an Icecream stand. Sorry.**

**DISCLAIMER- I own nothing, or Gray and Erza would be together, Natsu and Lucy would have kissed for real, and all that other stuff.**

* * *

The new coffee shop was called Fairy Tail. It had just opened yesterday. And it apparently had extremely good drinks.

It probably had not-so-good cashiers, and workers, but I was just assuming this because it was new. I didn't care at the moment. I was thirsty, and the other coffee shop was closed. So I walked in.

Two women cashiers were working at the counter, both being swamped by men. Another person pushed her way through the other workers and took her place at the third cash register.

"Juvia can help whoever is next!" The woman called. I made a beeline toward her so that I wouldn't have to wait.

"What would you like, sir?" She asked cheerfully. I looked down.. and saw blue hair.

So I said the first thing that came out of my mouth- "Um, why do you have blue hair?"

The girl blushed, and looked down. "Juvia doesn't know, sir! Does customer know that he wants yet?" She asked.

"No worries. I don't know a lot of things either. And I would like.. a frappuccino, please." I answered. T_hat was embarrassing!_ I thought.

Juvia, I was assuming that was her name by now, squeaked. I gave her a funny look.

"C-customers shirt- it's gone!" She stuttered.

I shrugged. "Happens a lot. How much is it?"

"3.29!" She answered hurriedly, and I gave her the money. Then went off to take a seat and find my shirt.

Juvia hurried over with the cup and reached for the number she had given me, so she would know who she was supposed to give the drink too. Not that she would need it, I think that I was pretty noticeable.

I grabbed it before she could.

"I'm Gray. And I'm guessing you name is Juvia?" I asked, handing her the number. She nodded, then ran off. A minute later she returned in normal clothing instead of the uniform and sat down.

"Yes. Juvia is Juvia's names." She answered proudly.

_Why is she talking in third person? Oh, well. DOnt matter._

"Um. Juvia wants to know. Why did Gray-same have his shirt disuphere?" She asked.

"Bad habit. Can't seem to get over it." I shrug in response.

"Juvia can see that!"

It's my turn to ask something. "Why do you keep talking in third person?"

"Juvia like to. Plus it might be Juvia's bad habit."

"WEll, hope I see you again, sometime!" I say, getting up.

"Juvia hopes so, to!" She grinned.

I walked off. Yup, defenetly coming back soon.


	3. NAME CHANGE! DO NOT REVIEW!

**NAME CHANGE!**  
**THIS IS STILL DRAGON HANNER!**  
**WILL UPDATE SOON!**


	4. RoWen

The beach!

I couldn't believe that we were going, especially after this long winter we had.

My older brother, Natsu, was already in the water, splashing some of the little kids on accident. That was just great, Natsu. I never knew you could be so kind to poor, innocent babies..

"Wendy! Get in the water!" Grandine called, she is my mother. "Yah, get in, before I throw you in!" Shouted Igneel.

"Coming!" I replied, running down the sand.

Of course, the little kids have bad habits of digging holes in the sand for fun, so you can guess what happened.

I did what Natsu called a cartoon fall... I go flying and end up landing on my face. It happens in the most unneeded and sometimes embarrassing times. I am glad Natsu hasn't heard about the time I fell headfirst into the toilet, I would never hear the end of that!

I tripped in one of those holes and started falling- only, I didn't hit the ground.

"Hey! Are you OK?" Said the boy that had caught me.

"Yah, Im fine," I answered timidly, looking up. "Thanks for catching me! I'm Wendy." I added

"Romeo!" He said, giving me a gigantic smile.

"Wendy! Get down here!" Shouts Grandine.

I smile back at the boy. "I hope we meet again, someday!"

**-TIME-SKIP-TIME-SKIP-TIME-Yah-you-get-the-idea...**

Two months since our last visit to the beach of Magnolia. We had been in California.

We had two weeks left of Summer, and I was making the best out of them.

We were at the beach, in case you haven't already guessed.

WE had 20 minutes left... and there was one thing I needed to do.

I tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey, aren't you Romeo?"

"Yah! I remember you- your Wendy! Common! Let's go!"

**-END-END-END-END****-Yah-you-get-the-idea-again...**

**I HAVE UPDATED!**

**ICEBERRY2666- Say it. Before you forget.**

**ME- OK! My sister, see above, has written a Fairy Tail one-shot on her account that she wants you to read! So, go find Iceberry2666 and read the one-shot called Sugar High. It is hilarious.**

**NEXT THING- Anyone have ElfXEver ideas? I have one-**

**ICEBERRY2666- But my friends are using it. So ha.**

**Me- dang!**

**Well, review!**


	5. NOTICE

HELLO!

No, I am NOT QUITTING THIS STORY, I will NEVER do that ^^

Bu,t I stole my sis' computy at 6:01 AM so that I could type, so be happy.

The computy that me and sis(Iceberry2666) trype on is a school computer, and I am homeschooled to avoind the confusion of us getting mixed up- did I mention thatwere twins that are identiccal?

So, I steal her computer to type on this, and during the summer she lets me have it for one week on my account and then the next its her account!

SO, that explains everything.

BUHBYE


End file.
